The most widely used structure for mounting needlepoint or other flexible material for display requires stretching the material over a conventional frame having an open center such as those for canvases, thereafter mounting this combination in a decorative frame. Due to the relative difficulty of satisfactorily framing a fabric in this manner, it is usually necessary to have the work framed by a professional. Furthermore, the fabric may be easily punctured as it is generally not supported over its entire surface. This type of frame also requires purchase of two separate elements, i.e., the fabric mount and decorative frame.
Another type of mount for flexible material is that of U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,462 granted June 26, 1934 to G. Gastrich. His mount utilizes a peripheral support similar to an embroidery hoop which may have a center support for the material. However, it is not suitably constructed for decorative display on a wall or the like as it is specifically adapted for use during testing and analysis of supported fabric.
A serving tray decoratively utilizing a mounted needlepoint is marketed by Needlepoint U.S.A. of New York City. The needlepoint is supported on a rigid sheet and inserted into a box-like structure on the bottom of the tray which is necessarily transparent to permit viewing of the needlepoint. The tray does not provide means for mounting upon a wall.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel frame for needlepoint and the like which is readily and relatively economically manufactured and which permits facile mounting of flexible materials to be displayed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a frame which is decorative and wherein displayed materials are easily interchanged.
Another object is to provide such a frame which may be fabricated from synthetic resin sheet materials with minimal equipment.